1. Technical Field
This invention relates to the field of disease prevention, and more particularly, to devices designed to prevent the spread of sexually transmitted diseases.
2. Prior Art
The last decade has seen a remarkable rise both in the incidence of STD's and the impact of such diseases on the public consciousness. Penicillin and its progeny had relegated “traditional” STD's, such as gonorrhea, to a matter of little public concern by the end of the 1960's. That situation changed drastically, however, with the advent of herpes. A viral infection that proved resistant to all known forms of treatment, herpes presented a serious threat to persons who participated in frequent sexual activity with a number of partners. The impact of herpes, however, proved almost minuscule when the Acquired Immune Deficiency Syndrome (AIDS) epidemic surfaced in the 1980's.
Failing a massive change in behavior patterns, many see the condom as the only real solution to the containment of AIDS. Several serious drawbacks to that solution, however, limit the success of this method of prevention. First, a particular condom may not fulfill its function, either because it does not remain in position, or it breaks during use, or it may remain in position but serve as a sheath for infectious biological products to travel onto the perineum. This problem is particularly acute in ano-genital intercourse, due to the general lack of clearance between the orifice and the penis. The danger of relying upon the condom in such situations is exacerbated, of course, by the fact that this activity perhaps poses the greatest danger of infection.
Moreover, spillage of semen from a condom is a common occurrence, and leakage is practically guaranteed, especially when the wearer is supine. The condom is neither designed nor commonly used for the purpose of preventing contact between semen and the perineum of either or both partners, and thus it is not surprising that it does not serve that purpose. The risk presented by such contact, however, makes the condom a limited tool for preventing the spread of AIDS.
In addition to such possible transmission of the AIDS virus by entry through localized skin defects in the recipient, there is also the possibility that other sexually transmitted diseases (STDs) may be similarly transmitted, including clamydia, herpes, papilloma, syphilis, gonorrhea, lymphogranoloma venerum, and the like. The foregoing has heightened pertinence in view of the fact that localized skin disorders occur with high frequency in the lower abdominal and thigh regions. Examples include infected ingrown pubic hairs, pimples, blackheads, boils, rashes, herpes, dermatitis, allergic reactions, and the like, which, comprise or result in localized skin discontinuities and other defects in skin integrity. Conventional prophylactic devices do not cover the abdominal skin areas, allowing for transmission of such diseases, regardless of the use of these devices.
Accordingly, a need remains for a disposable prophylactic garment for restricting transmittal of body fluids in order to overcome the above-noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing a prophylactic garment that is practical in design, increases safe intercourse, and is effective in use. Such a garment covers a larger area of the abdominal area, preventing skin contact. The garment is offered in a variety of sizes and styles to fit the needs and preferences of all individuals. The garment further advantageously decreases the possibility of the prophylactic device slipping off during intercourse and is durable in construction, preventing the tearing thereof.